Forgiving the Forgotten
by Warlordess
Summary: A 'Kagome ponders' fic brought about by her doubts of being remembered, forgiven, and loved by InuYasha. Somewhat InuKag. Will be weird.


_ ****_

Title: Forgiving the Forgotten

****

By: Chibi-Suiko

****

A/N: Another small something-something one-shot I made for the Hell of it. Enjoy, pace yourself, and review. Be warned that things will be a little different from here on in.

Summary: A 'Kagome ponders' fic brought about by her doubts of being remembered, forgiven, and loved by InuYasha. Will be confusing.

****

Dedication: Dedicated to Qtloveskittles, one of my best friends on the web; my average sister-that-never-was. Kudos to you!

~*~*~

If I am to be forgotten, why am I forcing myself to remember you..?

I want to know why I bother, when I'm so easily swept to the back of your minds. I feel like I'm wasting valuable space. Space I could use for my studies, for my own friends, for my future. Instead, I find myself collecting memories dirtied by impossibly placed webs and dust. People, places, adventures that I'll never forget. I don't understand why I'm giving a Damn about it at all but... It's just too hard to forget anyway.

The Warring States Era has become a part of my life, a part of me. It's melted into my mind, my heart, and it's incapable of being forgotten. Still, there's so many things that I wish I could never remember. But every time I think of all these things, they become even more clear. Is there a way to fix what I've been attempting to unravel? Please, tell me...

"InuYasha..." I hope for answers...

"You know that I can't stay with you forever..." I wish for forgiveness...

"I don't belong here..." For leaving you...

"I belong with family..." Alone, to tend with yourself...

"Friends..." And what matters most to you...

"My future... I have to know what it will contain..." Because what matters most to you.

"Will it have you..?" Isn't the same is what does to me.

"Will I have you?" So I wish for you to forgive me for doing this.

I... Want you more than anything. Yet, even now, you never extend an average greeting. You still go off to meet your past lover. You still treat me like the dog that I'm not.

And I can't do a thing.

"InuYasha... I have to leave today."

Look at me...

Please, tell me that you'll remember me.

Because, if so, remembering you is worth it.

"I have to study, InuYasha!"

"I'll bring back Ramen, if you'll just let me go home for two days!"

Don't scowl... I hate it when you're angry with me.

I've tried so much to please you.

Can't you just live with the fact that I'm living in the middle of two lives?

Can't you trust that I'll return to you?

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

I feel the pain when you get hurtled into the ground.

Worse off, I caused you that pain.

I'm asking you to forgive me...

To trust me...

Kami-sama, I ask even more...

For you to love me.

"Feh." An estranged way of giving in?

...

I'm just a toy that fell into the wrong child's arms. I know this. I want to be put back into the play chest. Because I know that's where I belong.

I'm just a sun that got cast over the wrong sky. Reflected in the wrong persons' eyes. And I know that. So I wish to be replaced with rain.

If I'm so easy to be replaced, forgotten... Then I don't wish to stay. Why do I try so hard to keep you in mind?

"InuYasha, you could have hurt Kouga-kun with that last move! How could you?!"

I never could tell...

How hurt you were.

Gomen... Forgive me.

Aishiteru. But you know that.

So why do you wish to play these games with the broken toy?

And then leave that toy to be forgotten.

Arigatou for the memories.

"InuYasha... I trust you."

"I care for you."

"I'll remember you."

"Because, how could I forget someone that I love?"

Ite. It hurts.

"Kagome..."

Voices.

And they wish to remember me.

They wish for me to remember you.

But I've never forgotten.

"Kagome... Aishiteru."

Is that you holding me, InuYasha..?

"Kagome... Aishiteru. Zutto."

So, you forgive me, then?

And you promise to remember me?

"Aishiteru. Zutto."

~*~*~

****

A/N: My third one-shot posted this week. I made this really short and quick. Something for all you true angsty-romantic-Inu/Kag fans out there. Pierce through reality with me. This was just something that I felt had to come out. Forgive me if I've tarnished the Inu/Kag name. I just wanted to write something a little breezy.

--Chibi ending transmission.


End file.
